lazos del destino
by Arashi8
Summary: despues de casi cinco años de no verse, akito y sana se vuelven a encontrar pero el destino les hara muchas maldades antes de que se den cuenta de que verdaderamente los dos nunca se separaronl
1. Default Chapter

En la disco se escuchaba la canción de Sexy y casi todo el mundo estaba bailando aunque el ambiente estaba muy prendido ella solo se habia dedicado a mirar, no tenia ganas de bailar, hacia 5 años que se habia separado de él, cuando desidio ir a la escuela de Teatro jamas se imagino que se distanciaria tanto de las personas que queria, aun que estaba con su madre y con rei-kun y compañia (compañia es la novia de rei-kun) sentia que algo le hacia falta algo muy importante.  
  
sus amigas se sentaron en la mesa, ellas habian estado juntas desde que Sana habia entrado al colegio, asi que se conocian casi a la perfección.  
  
- Sana por que no has querido bailar, te sientes mal- Damiela era su mejor amiga y siempre se preocupaba por ella.  
  
- No Damiela lo que ocurre es que no tenia ganas- Sana se veia un poco deprimida.  
  
- mujer deja de pensar en él- dijo milia mientras tomaba un poco de jugo- diviertete.  
  
- no estaba pensando en él- Sana se levanto de la mesa estaba dispuesta a irse cuando otra chica la detuvo.  
  
- por que no bailas con soujiro-kun, anda baila con él, él es un gran chico.  
  
- pero es que???- Sana no se pudo negar ya que Soujiro se habia aproximado a su mesa.  
  
La noche paso tranquila apesar de que ella no tenia muchas ganas de bailar bailo casi toda la noche con sus distintos amigos, pero se sentia triste por que ese dia hacia 7 años que Akito-kun le habia robado su primer beso, pero hacia casi 5 años que se habian dejado de comunicar asi que se sentia triste.   
  
En otro punto de la ciudad de TOkio, un joven conducia su carro mientras fumaba un cigarro, era lo que más le relajaba, fumar mientras conducia y la lluvia se estampaba en el parabrisas, no sabia por que presisamente esa noche habia decidido por fin hablarle a Azuka y decirle que su relacion habia llegado a su fin, despues de eso habia tomado una maleta y se habia dedicado a dirigirse a Tokio ahora que estaba ahi no sabia bien lo que hiba a hacer pero estaba seguro que seguiria estudiando en la universidad de Tokio, ensendio otro cigarro y puso un poco de musica, habia algo que no lo tenia tranquilo, cuando paso enfrente de una televisora se sonrio consigomismo, recordo que hacia 5 años que él no se veia con Sana, nisiquiera se habian comunicado por cartas ni nada por el estilo, ahora ya era tarde.  
  
Tal vez ella habia encontrado a otra persona y ya no le importaba viejos amigos, no recordaba bien el por que de la ultima discución pero sabia que él a habia comenzado, talvez habia sido cuando ella le dijo que se iria para estudiar en otra escuela, o tal vez fue cuando ese chico se le habia acercado, no lo recordaba bien pero sabia que el que se habia alejado de ella habia sido él por su terquedad y ya no habia nada que hacer al respecto.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sana se desperto cuando su despertador sono, ahora ya no dormia en casa con su madre, sino en los dormitorios de la universidad, se sentia un poco sola pero sabia que habia tomado una buena desición, se levanto y baño salio para comer algo en la cafeteria pero recordo que habia olvidado algo su cuarto asi que regreso y despues de un rato salio de ahi con direccion a la cafeteria.  
  
Akito se habia levantado temprano para ir a desayunar a la cafeteria, pidio un cafe y salio de ahi, al salir se topo con una chica de cabello rojizo, se le hizo conocida pero no le tomo atención.  
  
Cuando Sana entro a la cafeteria se topo con un chico que traia unas gafas oscuras por un momento se le hizo conocido pero no le tomo mayor importancia ya que penso que el tanto pensar en akito hacia que lo viera en otras personas.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola que tal, este es mi primer Fanfiction de Kodomo no Omocha, espero que les guste, se trata que despues de 5 largos años de estar sin comunicarse se vuelven a encontrar, ambos tienen 18 años y acaban de entrar a la universidad de Tokio, más adelante les ire contanto el por que de la separación y como pronto comensaran los lios tanto amorosos como de todo un poco.  
  
espero sus sujerencias y comentarios. 


	2. primer encuentro

Sana tomo su café y cuando se disponia a ir a clases se topo con Kakey-San.  
  
- Kurata que bueno que te encuentro, me llamaron de la televisora, me pidieron que te informara que hoy tienes que estar a las diez en la junta, con los ejecutivos.  
  
- pero a esa hora tengo clases, ademas es mi primer dia en esta universidad- Sana parecia más estar protestando que informando.  
  
- eso no importa hablare con el director el te disculpara con los maestros ahora ve a cambiarte yop te llebare.  
  
Cuando Kakey se fue, Sana se quedo mirando a la puerta, le artaba estar de esa manera, kakey era buena persona (o eso aparentaba) tenia 23 años era su representante, apesar de que Sana no le agradaba hacer programas en televición (ya no le agradaba desde que habia viajado a Tokio) Kakey vio en ella una mina de oro y pues ahora tenia que trabajar en la televisora.  
  
Vio sus guiones de teatro, eso si le gustaba, pero ahora con eso de que Kakey le habia encontrado un papel principal en una tenenovela no estaba segura si podria seguir en su club de teatro, tomo sus papeles y los avento a la basura, estaba segura que tenia que renunciar al teatro para continuar con su trabajo, y no podia renunciar a la televisora por que sabia perfectamente que si dejaba ese trabajo Kakey se encargaria de arruinarle su carrera artistica de por vida y eso si era algo que le preocupaba, ella no era una de las chicas que esperaba casarse y que su esposo la mantuviera para que ella solo se dedicara a cuidar a sus hijos el solo pensar en eso le causaba nauseas.  
  
Comenzo a caminar y dejo sus libros en su loker para despues salir con direccion al estacionamiento.  
  
Akito se sento al llegar a su salón, despues comenzaron a llegar más alumnos, él estaba escuchando musica en sus diskman cuando un chico le hablo, era un tipo alto de cabello azulado y ojos azules.  
  
- disculpa me puedo sentar aqui- señalando el asiento aun lado de Akito.  
  
- claro no hay nadie- le respondio Akito con una sonrisa.  
  
- buenos dias, dejame presentar mi nombre es Soujiro Takani.  
  
- mi nombre es Akito Hayama, mucho gusto.  
  
Soujiro se sorprendio al escuchar el nombre del chavo que estaba aun lado de él.  
  
- Akito Hayama?, estoy seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre en una conversacion pero no recuerdo donde, bueno espero que seaños buenos amigos.  
  
- lo mismo digo.  
  
En ese momento una joven de cabello negro y largo de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules le tapo los ojos a Soujiro.  
  
- quien soy?????- la joven miro a Akito y le sonrio.  
  
- Damiela dejate de jueguitos- La chica le dio un beso en la mejolla y despues se sento junto a Soujiro- ella es Damiela, es amiga mia.  
  
- mucho gusto- depronto Akito de sio cuenta de que Damiela se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, y parecia como si ella viera algo que pronto le perteneceria.  
  
- si mucho gusto- en ese momento la joven miro a Soujiro.  
  
- Damiela donde esta Kuri-chan, a Akito Kuri-chan es una amiga de nosotros....- Soujiro no pudo terminar de hablar por que Damiela lo interrumpio.  
  
- si es nuestra amiga, es una chica muy amable y amigable, seguramente te caera muy bien, pero dudo mucho que la puedas conocer el dia de hoy por que la pobre tuvo que ir aun entrevista de trabajo el dia de hoy.  
  
Soujiro casi daba un brinco sobre Damiela.  
  
- esa &%$$%/ de Kakey seguramente otra vez le va a impedir entrar al club de teatro.  
  
- eso parece My Dorlyn, bueno nimodo ya que hacerle.  
  
En ese momento entraron tres chicas, una de ellas miro a Akito y alzo una ceja.  
  
- Hay no.......- Akito se le bajo el color.  
  
- que sucede Akito- kun, acaso conoces a Mireiya-kun?  
  
- esa tipa cada vez que la veo es como un golpe al higado.  
  
- si si la conosco, es prima de mi antigua novia y debo decir que yo no la soporto.  
  
La chica se sento en uno de los escritorios del fondo junto con sus amigas y se dedicaron casi toda la clase a obcervar a Akito, mientras que Damiela no perdia oportunidad en coquetearle, pero Gracias a Soujiro Akito siempre podia librarse de las preguntas personales que le hacia Damiela.  
  
Notas de la autora: que bueno que les gusta mi fanfiction, se que estos capitulos an estado un poco cortos pero cuando Akito y Sana se encuentren esto se va a poner muy interesante por que los rpoblemas se ban a dar a conocer, y van a estar de pelos, si los enredos amorosos en el manga les gustaron pueden estar seguros que estos los van a dejar con el ojo cuadrado.  
  
tambien quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron mensajes eso me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo, espero que pronto suban más fanfiction (aun que nada me quita lña emocion de que yo fui la pruimera en publicar un fanfiction de Kodoma no Omocha en fanfiction.net)  
  
bueno muchas gracias a Morgana y a Haruko Haruhara por haberme escrito enserio me alegran mucho sus mensajes asi que seguire escribiendo. y ahora les dejo por que ya comense a escribir el siguiente capitulo donde sabremos un poco del por que se separaron nuestros protagonistas y por que ahora se vuelven a encontrar.  
  
sayonara. 


	3. entrevistas

Sana entro a la estacion de radio sin mucho ainco, se sentia triste no veia a Kakey por ningun lado, en ese momento se enontro con Yaret-KUn trato de evitar hablar con ella pero sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles la chica se hacerco a Sana  
  
- que ases aqui Kurata-san?- dijo con tono despectivo, Yaret era una joven de cabello negro y corto, era muy hipocrita y tenia la sangre muy pesada y que decir de su caracter prepotente y sus malos mdales siempre trataba a las personas como si fueran menos que ella  
  
- me invitaron a la entrevista- dijo Sana tratando de alejarse de ahi  
  
- hay para que te hagan invitado deben de nesesitar gente de bajo nivel- despues de eso Yaret se fue riendo, mientras que Sana se cayaba el coraje, patio un bote de basura y camino hacia la sala de juntas.  
  
Cuando entro a la sala Kakey aun no llegaba solo estaba Aoshi-sama, un joven alto, guapo de cabello negro y con una sonrisa divina, aun que Sana se hacia la disimulada sabia que Aoshi gustaba de ella por eso le habia pedido a kakey que no la dejara salir de la televisora ya que él era el hijo del dueño de esta y al tenerla ahi la tenia cerca.  
  
- Buenos dias Aoshi-sama que sorpresa- dijo Sana con una sonrisa  
  
- muy buenas tardes Sana-chan, pasa sientate, ya te comento Kakey nuestro nuevo proyecto- Aoshi le sonrio ampliamente mientras le servia un vaso de refresco.  
  
- no, no me a comentado nada.  
  
- bueno pues pretendemos que salgas como la principal en nuestro nuevo programa "Kareshi-kanojo", se que es algo espontaneo pero tenemos referencias de que tu trabajabas antes en la seccion de "konocha".  
  
- bueno si pero de que se trata.  
  
- bueno, pues se trata de la vida de la vida de los jovenes universitarios como tú, en ella se trata temas actuiales como la rivalidad entre chavas por obtener a un chico, las adicciones, y temas que les pueden ayudar a los joves de hoy en dia.  
  
-suena interesante y quein sera la antagonista?  
  
- pues tenemos pensado que sea Yaret, ustedes trabajaran juntas- Sana hizo cara de espanto.  
  
- se que no te llebas bien con Yaret y que ella es mucho más conocida en este medio que tu pero la mesa directiva te escogio a ti al ver tu desempeño en teatro y como sera capitulo por semana no alterara tus planes del club de teatro ni la universidad  
  
- "vaya suena interesante se nota que lo puso todo a mi fabor, ademas por que no hacerlo si tomo el papel principal seguramente Yaret se enokjara mucho" Esta bien Aoshi- sama lo hare   
  
- sabia que aceptarias toma, este es el primer Guión.  
  
- no es mucho- solo eran unas treinta hojas.  
  
- te parece, pues para mi si es mucho, espero que puedas venir mañana a comer con los empresarios me gustaria que te conocieran.  
  
- lo siento Aoshi- sama pero hice planes con Soujiro y Damiela.  
  
- deja el sama aun lado me haces sentir muy viejo, a y dime es tu novio Soujiro.  
  
Sana nego con la cabeza.  
  
- no es solo mi amigo.  
  
en ese moemtno entro Kakey.  
  
- Sana nesesito que salgas un momento Ruth te dara los horarios de trabajo.  
  
Sana obedecio despues de despedirse de Aoshi.  
  
- que sucede Hermana- Aoshi encendio un cigarrillo.  
  
- por que pusiste a Sana en el papel principal, pense que se lo darias a Yaret.  
  
- pura politica hermana, Yaret tiene la finta de mala, mientras que Sana se ve más alegre.  
  
- pues dejame decirte que Yaret no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, ella tiene el apoyo de la mesa directiva  
  
- en realidad no, la mesa directiva fue la que escogio a Sana, y sino me crees convocare ahora mismo una junta para que se lo digan en persona  
  
- como pudiste Yaret es mi amiga.  
  
- pero esa chica no tiene talentoi, por lo unico que esta aqui es por que su tio es un gran accionista.  
  
el telefono sono y se encendio el intercomunicador  
  
- Señor Shinomori, el señor Hayama le llama por la linea tres.  
  
- y hablando del rey de roma- Aoshi contesto  
  
- asi que el señor Hayama es el tio de Yaret eso no lo sabia, a de ser dificil tener una protegida desde tan lejos.  
  
Kakey salio de la sala de juntas y miro buscando a Sana.  
  
- si busca a la señorita Kurata, ella ya se fue le dije todo lo que tenia que hacer y se marcho- le informo la secretaria.  
  
- comunicame con Yaret nesesito informarle algo.  
  
- la señorita Komotori salio hace un rato dijo que tenia que buscar a alguien.  
  
Kakey se quedo muy molesta entro en su oficina y avento el cenicero que tenia sobre la mesita.  
  
- estupido hermano  
  
Yaret estaba en una cafeteria de la ciudad cercas del aeropuerto, una joven de cabello rojizo estaba frente a ella parecia muy molesta la chica.  
  
- dices que tu novio rompio contigo.  
  
- si vino a Tokio, dijo que ya no queria saber nada sobre mi, no me importa ya me habia aburrido de él.  
  
- vienes desde Kioto asta aqui solo para desahogarte conmigo que perdida de tiempo.  
  
- no tambien venia a decirte que me mandaron los informes que me pediste como me dijiste que te los entregara personalemnte te los traje.  
  
- asi esta bien- saco un folder y comenzo a hojear.  
  
- parece que ese chico te interesa mucho- la pelirroja tomo una taza de café  
  
- no, solo me interesa su dinero.  
  
- bueno pues cuidado por que su ex-novia aun lo quiere.  
  
- va, Touya solo tiene ojos para mi.  
  
- eso tu crees, hay rumores de que Aoshi y Touya se molestaron durante una temporada por que a los dos les gusta la misma joven.  
  
- eso es imposible a Aoshi le gusta Kurata-Bakka (en vez de dono utiliza cualquier otro termino para ofender a Sana)- su compañera la miro mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café- me estas diciendo de que a Touya le gusta esa tonta.  
  
- miralo por ti misma- La joven pelirroja saco una foto donde Touya le entregaba un ramo de flores a Kurata  
  
- esto es imposible ella es una tonta.  
  
- y eso no es todo hay rumores de que Kurata-Bakka como tu le dices va a realizar el papel principal de "Kareshi-kanojo"  
  
- eso es imposible  
  
- ya veremos- la pelirroja se levanto- nos vemos tengo un vuelo a paris esperandome, cuidate y no te suicides si no obtienes el papel principal.  
  
yaret se quedo mordiendose el labio inferior despues camino asia la parada de taxis y subio a uno de ellos le pidio que la llebara a la televisora.  
  
Akito habia pasado una tarde muy divertida, sus dos nuevos amigos eran muy chistosos, se habia sentido muy agusto con ellos, entro a su departamento y encontro sus maletas junto con sus paquetes, al parecer su hermana le habia mandado todo lo que le habia pedido, depronto se encontro con un paquete de envoltura rosa, no decia quien lo habia enviado, lo abrio y se encontro primeramente con una foto, estaba Kurata y el abrazados.  
  
habrio el paquete y encontro un monton de cartas que eran de Kurata y una carta en especial ya que el sobre era negro.  
  
decia "solo abrir en una situacion muy especial"  
  
Akito lo arrojo sonbre la mesa, encontro un compacto y muchas fotos.  
  
encendio su computadora y comenzo a revisar el compacto no tenia nada en especial que no fueran datos, pero habia una carpeta que tenia su nombre "forakito", solo tenia una cancion, cuando la abrio se sorprendio era su canción faborita, suspiro al recordar que cuando él y kurata se separaron escucho por primera vez esa cancion, apago su computadora y comenzo a hacer los deberes de la escuela.  
  
Soujiro estaba con Damiela tomando un vaso de limonada en casa de ella, cuando sono el telefono.  
  
- no piensas contestar Damiela- Soujiro miro a su amiga pero ella desconecto el telefono y le beso.  
  
- cuando tu estas aqui no me impoprta nada más.  
  
- no cambias, si asta hace unas horas estabas coqueteandole a Akito-kun  
  
- va te vas a molestar por eso, sabes a mi se me hace que ese chico es antiguo amigo de Kuri-chan  
  
- tú crees?  
  
- si, mira se apellida Hayama y todas las cartas que ella mandaba cuando acababa de llegar decian Hayama Akito.  
  
- si, eso quiere decir que ahora tengo a mi ribal muy cerca de mi.  
  
Damiela bajo la mirada, SOujiro solo la veia como una amiga, pero ella tenia la culpa por andar siempre viviendosela en el reventón, ahora como componer su herror queria a Soujiro y haria todo lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades para que él se fijara en ella.  
  
Soujiro tomo su chaqueta y se despidio de Damiela.  
  
-Mañana iremos a bailar reggae, asi que preparate, tambien invita a Sana, yo le avisare a Akito. 


	4. encuentros

Akito se levanto muy temprano, corrio las cortinas de su habitacion, su departamento estaba en el treciabo piso de un gran edificio en la cuidad, tenia una vista hermosa de la ciudad, eran seguramente como las cuatro de la madrugada pero no pordia dormir, fue a la cosina y tomo una taza de té de canela.  
  
Era una madrugada muy calurosa asi que solo traia puestos sus boxers, miro sobre la mesa estaba la foto de la que fue su primer amor Sana-chan como todo el mundo la llamaba, se reprochaba asi mismo lo tonto que habia sido por dejar que ella se fuera y por haber roto la comunicacion con ella, eso habia sido una estupidez, pero ya no podia cambiar las cosas, más de una vez habia tenido ganas de tomar el directorio buscar su telefono y llamarle, pero el solo pensar que talvez ella ya tenia a otra persona a su lado hacia que la sangre le hirviera.  
  
Era cierto que él habia estado con más de trece chavas pero eso era problema de él, a ninguna de ellas queria solo las habia utilizado para tratar de encontrar a alguien como ella, pero eso era imposible por que Sana era unica, nadie tenia ese caracter tan alocado, nadie era tan valiente como ella, nadie podia superarla.  
  
Akito salio al balcon miro las luces de la ciudad era tan hermoso, en ese momento ubiera dado la mitrad de su vida por tener a Sana a su lado viendo aquel paisaje, entro a su cuarto, decidio darse un baño para despejar su mente, talvez despues desayunaria algo e iria al colegio.  
  
Sana estaba recostada en su sillon viendo la lampara, ella vivia en los departamentos de la universidad, aveces iba a casa con su madre pero esa noche tenia cierta nostalgia, por que presisamente en verano le daban esos ataques de nostalgia, todo era culpa de él, él nunca la quizo verdaderamente por que de haberla querido no se hubiera olvidado tan pronto de ella, eso la humillaba, la hacia sentirse muy mal.  
  
Una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla pero la limpio rapidamente, no queria llorar más, miro en su mesita de noche y vio la foto de él, la tomo entre sus manos tenia que olvidarlo asi como él la habia olvidado, sabia que era doloroso pero no habia nada más que hacer, aun cuando ella llorara él no estaria a su lado para consolarla para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, no habia nadie que le diera la seguridad y la calidez que el tenia, sonrio tristemente al recordar la ultima vez que se vieron era muy triste, pero el no la fue a despedir al aeropuerto, si él ubiera ido ella no se habria ido a Tokio y ahora no estaria llorando   
  
Flas Blak  
  
Sana estaba subiendo al avión cuando Akito llego al aeropuerto, no la habia alcanzado, ella se habia ido y el no habia podido decirle todo lo que sentia por ella, se dejo caer, ya era tarde no habia nada que hacer, Yoko lo miro con tristeza sabia perfectamente lo que él sentia por Kurata pero ya nada se podia hacer ella se habia ido y el horgullo de él no le permitiria ir a buscarla ya la habia perdido y eso le dolia mucho ya que los dos eran sus grandes amigos, pero no podia hacer ella ya nada.  
  
fin del Flas Blak  
  
Ya era de dia, Akito iba caminando por la calle ese dia habia decidido no llebar su carro, queria caminar despejar su mente, relajarse y talvez conocer a alguien, sacudio la cabeza, no ya lo habia decidido, al fin despues de tanto tiempo habia decidido que no estaria con nadie más que no fuera Sana, tenia que encontrarla por que habia algo que le queria decir, tenia que decirselo por que aun que doliera él todabia la queria, todabia la amaba, la amaba igual o asta más que cuando ella se fue y ahora se lo demostraria cueste lo que le cueste, iba con esos pensamientos cuando entro a la universidad paso por el jardin donde habia muchos árboles de Sakura vio a Damiela con Soujiro pero no quizo hablarles asi que su plan era pasar por donde ellos estaban y talvez solo saludarlos pero cuando se acerco se escucho un ruido y despues lo ultimo que supo fue que algo le habia caido encima.  
  
Sana habia llegado muy temprano, se encontro con Damiela y Soujiro.  
  
- Hola chicos- dijo saludando a sus amigos  
  
- Sana mira- Damiela le mostro un pajarito que se habia caido del árbol  
  
- yo lo voy a subir- Soujiro estaba empezando a subir a al árbol cuando sana fue más rapida y subio con gran ajilidad mientras Damiela le decia que no se fuera a caer.  
  
Sana dejo al pajarito en su nido cuando la rama se quebro y cayo, penso que el golpe le doleria mucho pero cayo sobre algo que amortiguo el golpe cuando abrio los ojos estaba sobre el chico más guapo que hubiera visto, el la miro detenidamente y despues dijo su nombre.  
  
Akito no podia creerlo, estaba ella sobre él, el angel de sus sueños estaba sobre él, y lo unico que se le ocurrio decir fue:  
  
- Sana  
  
Ella se sorprendio muchisimo tanto que nisiquiera se movio.  
  
- Akito, eres tu Akito- ella solo sintio el abrazo que el le dio y no reacciono, él la abrazo, la tenia ahi junto a él en ese momento el mundo se detuvo por completo no ubo nada que impidiera que ellos siguieran asi, no habia nada que pudiera negar que entre ellos habia más que cariño, habia amor aun que ninguno de los dos lo queria admitir (¿aun?).  
  
Akito se separo para ver la cara de Sana pero ella le dio una cachetada y se le vanto lo más rapido que pudo.  
  
- eres un maldito, vete al diablo- y salio de ahi llorando mientras que Damiela y Soujiro estaban atonitos.  
  
- Akito?, acasu tu eres Akito Hayama- Damiela estaba que no se lo creia.  
  
- Damiela que ocurre yo no entiendo nada.  
  
- Soujiro no me vengas con esas preguntas ahora, tu sabias que el era Akito Hayama y no me lo dijiste?  
  
- Damiela si te lo dije pero tu no me hiciste caso.  
  
- pues dejame recordarte que él era el mejor amigo de Kuri-chan en la primaria o algo asi, es él chico del que tanto nos habia hablado ella.  
  
- Akito eso es cierto tu conocias a Kurata-chan desde antes, eras tu el chico que dejo en su antigua casa.  
  
Akito se levanto.  
  
- si soy yo.  
  
Soujiro y Damiela se quedaron perplejos ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron detenidamente........  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
siento mucho haberme retrazado tanto pero es que tenia examen tras examen y no daba tiempo de escribir prero aqui esta el capítulo que prometi desde hace un buen rato.  
  
espero que sigan escribiendome  
  
sayonara 


	5. PARENTESIS

HOLA, MIS QUERTIDOS LECTORES

SI YA SE QUE LOS TENIA MUY DESCUIDADOPS PERO AHORA QUE YA ME EH LEVANTADO DE LA TUMBA (NO DICEN NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA), EH REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME.

USTEDES SABEN Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN AQUÍ SE LOS CUENTO..

Yo siempre eh querido ser una escritora pero quien sabe que me paso estos dos años que eh andado desaparecida, pero digo si quiero llegar a algún lado debo de caminar un buen camino, y recordando unas palabras muy sabias "si el camino va mal regresa al punto de partida y empieza de nuevo."

Así que como necesito regresar al punto en donde todo comenzó a ir medio raro, pues aquí estoy y vengo con la firme promesa de acabar mis fanfictions TODOS, y los voy a acabar pronto, así que para que no se desesperen y asiéndoles una promesa solemne de que ya los voy a terminar, les publico los títulos de los capítulos que me hacen falta subir, por cada historia es uno por semana y sin excepciones los iré actualizando, la hora en que subiré los capítulos serán entre las 10 PM y las 11PM

Así que sin mas preámbulo publico lo que prometí, y espero su apoyo para seguir con este plan así que aquí esta espero sus comentarios aun cuando sean jitomatazos (solo espero que no sean muchos por que me pongo triste OK)

Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes:

ARASHI HIMURA

INFIERNO EN VIDA (SAILOR MOON)

El despertar12/02/07

El camino de los cerezos 19/02/07

Luz del universo26/02/07

Amores pasados5/03/07

El recuerdo de un gran amor 12/03/07

La hija de Abel 19/03/07

Desierto 26/03/07

Tokio de luz 2/04/07

Recuerdos 9/04/07

Perfect moon 16/04/07

EPILOGO 23/04/07

TU RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE (HELLSING)

Sangre seca13/02/07

Juegos malditos 20/02/07

Sir Integra Hellsing 27/02/07

Maldición6/03/07

Espíritu asechante13/03/07

La ultima gota20/03/07

Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve 27/03/07

EPILOGO 3/04/07

MALDICION (INUYASHA)

Demonios II 14/02/07

Luz de luna 21/02/07

Sueños o pesadillas28/02/07

Adiós7/03/07

Shikon14/03/07

Naraku21/03/07

Ilusión o realida28/03/07d

EPILOGO 4/04/07

PERFECT MOON (HARRY POTTER)

De recuerdos y traiciones 15/02/07

El poder de la sangre 22/02/07

Rebelión 28/02/07

Pentagrama roto 80/3/07

Lagrimas de sangre 15/03/07

Herida mortal 22/03/07

Memoria 29/03/07

La daga de slitering 5/04/07

Gotas de sangre (Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve) 12/04/07

Profecía 19/04/07

EPILOGO 26/04/07

EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA (EL PRINCIPE DEL TENIS)

Dioses

Hadas 15/02/07

Eterno adiós 15/02/07

LAZOS DEL DESTINO (KODOMA NO OMOCHA)

Ayudas inesperadas 16/02/07

Regreso a los viejos tiempos 23/02/07

Dímelo tu 2/03/07

Complicaciones I 9/03/07

Complicaciones II 16/03/07

Complicaciones III 23/03/07

Rompimiento 30/03/07

Descubriendo el paraíso 6/04/07

EPILOGO 13/04/07

Esperando de su comprensión me quedo en espera de sus sugerencias y demás comentarios por cierto quisiera recomendarles los fanfictions de Taia Himura (si, si es mi hermana gemela) son historias originales de una amiga que no quiere dar su nombre por no se que cosa me estuvo diciendo el otro día pero que mas da ni atención le puse, es que mira hablarme mientras estoy leyendo fanfiction, van a ser muy interesantes así que aquí esta su urd para que LEAN SUS HISTORIAS.

CUIDENSES ATTE:

ARASHI HIMURA

TAIA HIMURA 


End file.
